T I M E
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Waktu... Menurutmu seberapa berhargakah waktu itu, seberapa besarkah kau menghormatinya? Bila sang waktu meninggalkanmu, menyesalkah kau? Semoga fic ini bisa menjadi introspeksi diri untuk lebih menghargai waktu.


_Waktu…_

_Sebuah kata yang oleh sebagian besar orang diremehkan. _

_Waktu…_

_Seberapa besarkah kau menghargai sang waktu dan seberapa besarkah kau menghormati waktu yang dimiliki orang lain? _

_Waktu…_

_Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bila ia telah berhenti berdetak tanpa kau sadari? _

_Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bila ia kini telah pergi meninggalkanmu?_

_Secara tiba-tiba._

_Karena kau…_

_tidak menghormati dan menghargainya sebagaimana kau menghargai hidupmu sendiri._

.

.

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

.

.

a shiNomori naOmi present

**T I M E**

.

.

Berkali-kali Ichigo berdecak kesal ketika melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tiga puluh menit sudah ia menunggu dan orang yang ia nantikan pun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'_Kemana sih dia itu?'_

Ia meraih handphonenya. Membuka list phone book dan mencari sebuah nama. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hei… Rukia! Kau kemana saja sih?! Aku sudah menunggumu tau'!" sembur Ichigo dengan kesalnya di telepon.

"Hmm? Ichigo ya? Emangnya ada apa sih? Aku masih tidur nih," jawab Rukia dengan nada yang masih saja terlihat malas. Sepertinya pagi itu ia masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur, memeluk sang chappy putih di bawah selimut yang hangat. Musim dingin seperti ini memang membuat semua orang… ups -baca : Rukia- yang memang tipe orang yang suka telat bangun makin kesiangan. Apalagi ini hari Minggu, wajar bukan?

"Tch… kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau minta aku datang ke taman Karakura jam 9 dan sekarang kau masih tidur?! Dasar keterlaluan…," ketusnya dengan tingkat kejengkelan yang semakin tinggi. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

"Hah? Aduh… aku lupa," ujar Rukia kaget seraya menepuk dahinya sendiri. "O-oke - oke aku akan segera ke sana."

Ceklik.

"Huh dia itu, dasar nona telat," dengus Ichigo sebal sembari mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin.

.

.

"Uwaaaaa~~ Gawat! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa padahal aku sudah memasang jam weker pukul 7?" kata Rukia dengan panik begitu sambungan teleponnya terputus. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang sudah hancur berantakan di lantai. Rukia pun sweatdrop begitu dilihatnya jam weker yang kemungkinan telah ia banting ke arah tembok itu. "Haaah… aku musti siap-siap, bisa ngamuk dia kalau aku telat," lanjutnya sembari menyerobot handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian…

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?"

"Ah nii-sama, aku mau pergi. Maaf aku buru-buru. Selamat tinggal," sahut Rukia sembari mengambil sepotong roti selai dan kemudian berlari ke luar rumah dengan roti yang masih tergigit di giginya.

Byakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. "Kapan ia akan dewasa?" katanya sambil menghela nafas.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… akhirnya hampir sampai juga," ujarnya lega begitu dilihatnya 100 meter di depannya adalah pintu masuk di taman Karakura. "Eh? Waaaaaa~~!" ujarnya berbinar saat ia melihat di samping kirinya ada sebuah toko boneka yang memasang boneka chappy yang sangat lucu. Matanya semakin membulat lebar begitu ia mengetahui bahwa di toko itu memasang diskon hingga 50%. _'Aku harus mendapatkannya,'_ batinnya.

Ia pun memasuki toko yang penuh sesak itu. Gadis-gadis dan anak-anak yang memadati toko itu, saling berebutan untuk mendapatkan boneka terbaik. _'Yosh… aku gak boleh kalah dari bocah-bocah itu. Rukia berjuanglah!'_ batinnya penuh semangat seraya berlari ke arah kerumunan itu dan… dimulailah pertarungan hidup dan mati sang Kuchiki.

.

.

"Tch… ke mana si midget itu? Dasar nona telat, aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau begini," dengus Ichigo ketika teleponnya tidak juga diangkat oleh Rukia. Sudah dua setengah jam ia menunggu dan Rukia belum juga datang. "Dasar keterlaluan! Haaaah… mungkin kutunggu saja di café." Ia pun segera mengirimkan sms kepada Rukia karena mengubah tempat janjian.

Ichigo pun mulai berjalan ke arah café. Entah mengapa ia merasa sejak tadi ada sosok tak terlihat yang selalu mengikutinya dan perasaannya kian menjadi tidak enak. "Haaah…," Ia menghela nafas dan mulai menyeberang jalan yang di matanya terlihat sepi.

"Hei… nak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lampunya masih merah! Kau mau bunuh diri?!" seru seorang pria yang melihat Ichigo berada di tengah jalan yang sangat ramai akan lalu lalang kendaraan itu.

"Hn?" Ichigo pun menoleh ke arah pria itu. Tatapan matanya masih kosong namun suara klakson yang begitu keras menyentak alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat sebuah bus yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

BRAK!!!

Tubuhnya pun terlempar sejauh 20 meter ke depan, membentur badan jalan dengan sangat keras. Cairan berwarna merah segar pun kini mulai merembes dari tubuhnya yang terluka dan menghiasi aspal yang tertutup salju tipis. Salju putih pun menjadi semerah darah.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaa~!

Teriakan orang-orang di samping café menarik perhatian Rukia yang kini telah berhasil mendapatkan boneka kesayangannya. Ia mendekati kerumunan yang ada di sana, mencoba mencari jalan untuk menerobos ke tengah di mana terdapat objek yang begitu menarik perhatian mereka.

"I-Ichigo?" ujar Rukia tercekat dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. "ICHIGOOOO!!!" teriaknya seraya berlari ke arah raga Ichigo yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Boneka chappynya sudah terhempas di jalan. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada boneka itu. Di pikirannya hanyalah ada Ichigo.

Ia bersimpuh di samping tubuh Ichigo, meletakkan kepala Ichigo yang berlumuran darah di pangkuannya. Masa bodoh dengan baju barunya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang-orang.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Bukalah matamu, kumohon," pinta Rukia dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kau… da-tang ju… ga Ru-kia uhuk…," lirih Ichigo di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin menyesak. Darah segar merembes dari sudut bibirnya seiring dengan batuknya yang kian hebat. "Dasar… no-na te…lat."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ambulans akan datang dan kau akan selamat. Bertahanlah!"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh pipi Rukia yang menyebabkannya tercoreng warna merah darahnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku senang kau uhuk… datang… uhuk. Dia su-sudah men-jemput… ku dan aku ti-dak mau ia me… nunggu-ku lebih lama," katanya terbata dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah atas seolah-olah ia melihat sesuatu.

Hati Rukia semakin sakit melihat pria yang dicintainya berkata seperti itu. "Kumohon berhentilah mengigau."

Ichigo pun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedikit kosong.

.

"_Kau sudah siap, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"_Shinigami… tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ada satu kata perpisahan yang ingin kuucapkan padanya."_

.

"Ru-kia… kumohon. Ja-jangan pernah ter-lambat lagi. Penuhi-lah… se… uhuk… tiap janji yang kau buat dengan… uhuk… tepat waktu. Ber-janjilah, Ru… kia."

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang mulai dingin. "Ya… ya… aku janji Ichigo. Aku… tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi."

"Bagus… kupegang kata-katamu itu, Ru-kia… uhuk… sayo-nara," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Tangannya pun terjatuh lemah ke tanah.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!" jerit Rukia histeris begitu menyadari Ichigo telah pergi untuk selamanya. Langit musim dingin pun menumpahkan salju putihnya. Menemani kesedihan dan perasaan menyesal yang mendalam sang Kuchiki.

.

"_Apakah ia akan menepati janjinya?"_

"_Yaa… mungkin dia memang sangat terlambat untuk saat ini, tapi kuharap ia akan menyesalinya dan menjadi sadar."_

"_Hn… Kurasa kau sudah siap untuk pergi. Bisa kita mulai saja konshou-nya, sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja shinigami."_

"_Panggil aku… Hitsugaya-taichou."_

.

Dan kupu-kupu hitam itu pun terbang ke arah langit. Menuju ke sebuah tempat yang

memberikan kehidupan lain.

Kehidupan yang mungkin lebih baik daripada sekedar menunggu dan menunggu.

.

"_Kupegang janji yang telah kubuat itu. Jangan pernah sekalipun untuk berkata… Maaf aku terlambat."_

"_Sayonara Minna-"_

.

.

_**O W A R I**_

_._

_._

Garuk-garuk kepala. Endingnya aneh banget ya dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Haaah… kurasa memang iya deh.

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi sih di mana aku lebih sering dan hampir selalu berada di posisi Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi… hey! Aku masih hidup! Bagian Ichigo mati itu cuma imaginasi saja agar lebih terasa feel-nya.

Mungkin memang sulit memahaminya bila kau belum pernah mengalaminya. Tapi… pernahkah kau berpikir betapa kita telah menyakiti secara fisik, mental, perasaan dan hati orang yang telah menunggu kita karena keterlambatan kita? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kita telah merebut waktu mereka yang telah menunggu kita? Pernahkah kau berpikir betapa egoisnya kita dengan mengatakan "Maaf… aku lupa" atau dengan alasan lain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu masuk akal seperti… bangun kesiangan?

Lalu ia akan berkata, "Oke… tidak masalah. Tapi jangan pernah diulangi lagi, ya."

Kau pun secara tak sadar akan menjawab," Iya… iya… maaf. Gak lagi deh."

Kemudian kau pun melanggarnya. Kau ulangi lagi dan lagi, tanpa kau sadari karena itu telah menjadi kebiasaanmu. Terlambat dan mengulur waktu. Karena kau mengatakan hal itu hanya agar ia tidak merasa lebih kesal, dengan mengumbar janji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Tapi pernahkah terketuk di hatimu dan menyadari perasaan dia yang sebenarnya?

Lalu… menurut lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam, di manakah posisi kalian? Kurosaki yang selalu menunggu atau Kuchiki yang selalu ditunggu dan tidak tepat waktu?

.

_Tanyakanlah kepada dirimu sendiri_

_Karena hanya hatimulah yang bisa menjawabnya_

_._

_Atau… kau bisa membuat sebuah pengakuan?_

_Review?_


End file.
